<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truckin' by maaaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738461">Truckin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa'>maaaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sentinel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a porn challenge on LiveJournal in December 2005.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truckin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a porn challenge on LiveJournal in December 2005.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweetheart’s engine hummed smoothly, reverberating through the framework and sending gentle vibrations through the seat and across Jim’s ass. The steady buzz teased his butt and balls as Blair’s tongue stroked the length of his cock. Jim’s hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, trembling slightly, his knuckles white. He closed his eyes for a moment, briefly allowing his sense of touch free rein. Blair’s tongue, moist and warm, swirled around his cock, alternately using the sleek smooth underside and the rough bumpy texture of the upper side to torment Jim.</p>
<p>Jim moaned, eliciting a shuddering chuckle from Blair. He could feel Blair's devilish smile as his nose nuzzled his crotch on a downward stroke. Jim’s eyes opened into smoky-blue slits as he peeked at his lap to watch as Blair’s head bobbed slowly up and down, up and down. Then he let his gaze roam over Blair’s body.</p>
<p>Blair was crouched on the seat, his knees tucked under his torso. His hands were on Jim’s right thigh to steady himself as he worked Jim’s cock. His back and ass arched and dipped in time with the motions of his head. And then Blair swallowed Jim’s cock, sucking it into his mouth with a loud slurp.</p>
<p>Jim drew in a deep, hissing breath. He loosened his hold on the wheel and let his left hand drop to the back of Blair’s head. He grabbed a handful of curls and held tight as his right hand landed gently on Blair’s back. He ran his hand down along the curve of Blair’s spine, whispering barely audible encouragement to his lover. He slid his hand under the waistband of Blair’s jeans, and began to rub and squeeze the warm flesh. He tried to reach lower, to probe between Blair’s cheeks, to get at the quivering hole. He strained to touch Blair’s balls, eager to fondle and caress them. He tried to arch into Blair’s mouth, suddenly desperate for more, but the confines of Sweetheart’s cab limited his movements.</p>
<p>Jim growled and he used both hands to paw at Blair’s head, trying to push his lover off.</p>
<p>Blair reluctantly released Jim’s cock and turned his head, looking questioningly at Jim. He mouthed ‘what the fuck’, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, just as the look of burning lust on Jim’s face hit him full-force.</p>
<p>Jim moved quickly, frantically. He fumbled with his left hand to open the driver’s side door, and shoved it open with his shoulder. He latched onto Blair’s collar, snagging a fistful of hair along with it, as he maneuvered out of the truck. He pulled Blair out after him, dragging his lover across the seat, forcefully yet carefully.</p>
<p>Jim set Blair on his feet and manhandled him over a few steps, pushing him up along Sweetheart’s side. He leaned in and kissed Blair, pinning him in place with his lips and questing tongue, and a knee thrust between Blair’s thighs, as his hands went straight for Blair’s pants. The taste of Blair and his own cock mingled and exploded inside Jim’s mouth. He opened his senses wide to allow the smell of Blair, the scent of arousal, earthiness and desire, to wash over him.</p>
<p>Jim’s fingers were working at undoing the buttons of Blair’s jeans; batting Blair’s hands away as he tried to help. Blair fisted Jim’s shirt, and kissed him back, nipping at Jim’s lips, his tongue playfully dodging Jim’s.</p>
<p>In a matter of minutes, Blair’s jeans and boxers were down around his knees. His cock jutted out, erect and eager. Blair thrust forward, grinding his length against Jim’s.</p>
<p>Jim leaned into Blair, and Blair’s ass slammed into Sweetheart’s frame. The engine was still purring silkily, and the incessant shimmying sent shivers through Blair’s flesh straight to his cock.</p>
<p>Breaking from the kiss, Jim chuckled and he reached around Blair to pat the cool, smooth metal of the truck.</p>
<p>“That’s my girl,” Jim whispered huskily. He looked at Blair with those smoky-blue slits and smiled.</p>
<p>Blair was breathing hard. He licked his lips, slowly, deliberately, and returned the smile.</p>
<p>Jim began moving sideways, sliding them both toward the back of the truck, keeping Blair’s ass pressed snugly against Sweetheart, kissing and feeling Blair up as they went. Familiar dings and dents caressed his flesh as Blair was towed along, each imprinting itself for a fleeting moment, each sending a new wave of tingling desire to his cock.</p>
<p>When they reached the back of the truck, Jim wrenched Blair away for a few moments. He reached into the truck bed and yanked out a sleeping bag. Blair’s eyes lit up, anxiously assuming he would be flung to the grass and screwed into the ground. Instead, Jim reached into the truck again, popped the release, and swung the tailgate down.</p>
<p>Before Blair could offer even a token protest, Jim shook the sleeping bag open, laid it out on the tailgate, spun Blair around, and pushed him chest down onto it.</p>
<p>Blair scrambled to ease himself into a somewhat comfy position, levering his torso forward so he could get a handhold in the space between tailgate and truck. This worked to Jim’s advantage, as Blair’s squirming lifted him to his tiptoes, and set his ass at just the right angle.</p>
<p>Jim started caressing Blair’s ass lovingly, possessively. He slapped it a few times, enjoying the startled yips and feeble indignant cries it provoked. Jim placed a hand in the small of Blair’s back, and smacked Blair’s ass a few more times. The twin sensations of Sweetheart’s thrumming beneath him, and his ass tingling behind him, had Blair writhing and begging for Jim to fuck him.</p>
<p>Jim positioned himself behind Blair and leaned in. He slid his erect cock up and over Blair’s crack several time, before stepping back. Blair swore at Jim, threatening to do something to him that sounded quite unpleasant, if not downright physically impossible.</p>
<p>This earned Blair a few more swats to his ass, which was really his intention all along. He began humping against Sweetheart, wiggling his ass and begging for Jim to just please oh please fuck him already. Blair sighed in relief as he felt his cheeks being parted, only to jump in surprise as he felt Jim’s tongue lick across his hole. Jim leisurely lapped a few more times, slowly dragging his tongue over and around the sensitive flesh, before darting in and out quickly.</p>
<p>Blair groaned. He turned his head, tossing his hair out of the way, and snarled at Jim.</p>
<p>Jim straightened up, took in the totally debauched look of his lover, and snickered.</p>
<p>Just then, Sweetheart’s idling engine shuddered spastically, as if agreeing with Blair that Jim should get on with things. Blair and Jim both laughed and a moment later, Jim eased a lube-coated finger into Blair. He slid the finger in and out, and Blair clenched his muscles invitingly. Another moment, and there was the sound of Jim ripping open a condom.</p>
<p>As Jim eased his cock into Blair, thrusting slowly at first, and then hard and fast, Sweetheart’s engine settled once again into a steady, soft cadence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>